Nothing Is Ever As It Seems
by Jessica C. Malfoy
Summary: You have Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Long time, arch-rivals. One day, that will change, it has too. You have Severus Snape, and Minerva McGongall, old comarades, but on oppiosite sides of the battlefeild. They all must unite for the cause, if they fall
1. The Beginning

Nothing is ever what it seems to be 

Nothing is ever what it seems to be   
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy looked around his common room, the fire slowly dying, and his fellow housemates had already went to bed. He looked down at his right hand, the hand that held his 'Head Boy' badge, and shook his head.   
  
"Worthless. I can not do a damn thing, and yet I'm supposed to---"   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you don't need to be up this late," a familiar voice said from the enterence of the the Slytherin Common Room.   
  
"Professor, what are you doing in here?" Draco replied, staring at the fire, not even to bother to turn around, for he already knew who it was. Professor Severus Snape, the head of the Slytherin house, and the Potions Master for Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardary.   
  
"I believe I have to ask you the same question, Mr. Malfoy." Snape replied.   
  
"I couldn't go to sleep, thats all." Draco quietly said.   
  
Snape nodded and quietly slipped from the Common Room. "Professor, why are you up? Professor?" Draco said as he spun around and saw nothing. "I must be....I need some sleep...." Draco said as he climbed down the stairs that led to the Boys' Dormatories.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next morning in the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor table, excitement was running all up and down the table.   
  
"Do ya reckon that he croaked," a excited 2nd year boy squeaked.   
  
Ron Weasley look at the 2nd year. "I wouldn't bet on it. Even if he did, he would pull a Binns and just continue to torture us anyway."   
  
"Good point, Ron. Though, a Snape-free Hogwarts is always on on my list of 'Ways to Improve Hogwarts' besides co----" Harry Potter started.   
  
"Harry, they will not allow that. They told you 'No' last year and I'm sure that they'll tell you the same answer this year. Besides, you two need to start studing for your N.E.W.T.s anyway. You should've started studing for them last year, like I did." Hermione Granger said, obivously proud of her 'Head Girl' status, in a matter-of-fact tone, and pouring some pumpkin juice into her goblet.   
  
"'Moine, we got until June, its not like they're tomorrow," Ron complained.   
  
Hermione put down her goblet and looked at Ron. "Thats exactly what you said about the O.W.L.s, Ron, and looked how you did on that."   
  
Harry looked at his two best friends and sighed. "Why do I get the feeling as if I'm being dragged back into time to our first year when thats all you two did? Wait---You fight all the time in 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and last year as well."   
  
"We didn't fight all the time, Harry. Just...A bunch of random times," Ron stated.   
  
"Good save, Ron," Hermione said, her tone dripping with sarcaism.   
  
Harry chuckled to himself and noticed that Dumbledore was standing up, which was rare since the last battle against You-Know-Who nearly left him dead. "Quite you two...." Harry said to hush them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Draco Malfoy scanned the Head Table from the Slytherin table for his favorite Professor. He was sitting at the head of the table, as usual, with Crabbe and Goyle, on either side of him. He looked over at the other tables, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, quite as usual, and then at the Gryffindor, which the sound of their conversasions could be heard all around the hall.   
  
Draco looked back up to the Head Table, hoping that his eyes were decieving him, when a large owl landed in front of him.   
  
"Malfoy," Goyle grunted, "there is an owl in front of you."   
  
Draco relunctaly tore his eyes from the table and to the owl. He immedinatly recognized that it was his Mother's, as well, it had the Malfoy crest on the parchment. He took the parchment away from the owl, whose name was Rose, and walked out of the Great Hall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ron looked at Dumbledore and noticed that Malfoy was leaving, he elbowed Harry, but only to be elbowed back.   
  
"It has come to most of your attention that one of our staff members are not with us today. All Potions classes will be cancled today, but anyone that would like to go ahead and do the lesson that you would have please come to the Head Table before you go to your first class. So, when the time comes for your usual Potions class, report to your homeroom, and find a useful way to use your free time." Dumbledore slowly said and sat back down in his seat, and the noise of the Great Hall rose back to its normal rate.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: Please rate my story! I will write more, and probably faster, if you do! Thank you! ^_^


	2. The Morning

Nothing Is Ever What It Seems to Be Chap

Nothing Is Ever What It Seems to Be Chap.2~   
  
  
The Gryffindor table let out a few whoops and hollers, glad to have a break from their most hated Professor.   
  
The Slytherin table was stunned and sent glares at the Gryffindors who were rejoycing that their Head of House wasn't going to be teaching today.   
  
Draco Malfoy hadn't heard one part of the speech. He was shocked, no, stunned. He quickly pocketed the letter and strode back into the Great Hall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ron and Harry gave each other high fives. "I like this one!" Ron cried out.   
  
Hermione made a tutting noise. "Ron, do you realize that we may miss the one lesson that could be on our N.E.W.T.s?"   
  
"Chill out, 'Mione. It is more likely we'll see Malfoy run starking naked in the Great Hall waving the burning the Slytherin banner, rather then that happening," Ron replied.   
  
"He's right. Besides, you already memorized all of your books. Whats next? You re-reading all of your text books from previous years and memorizing them as well," Harry directed at Hermione.   
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, if you two want to fail Potions this year, be my guest. But /i I /i am getting the assignment," and with that Hermione got up and was the only one going up to the Head Table, not even the Ravenclaws were even considering getting the assignment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Draco Malfoy sat down back at his seat. "Malfoy," Crabbe, this time, grunted, "we don't have Potions today."   
  
"Yeah, something happened and all of his classes are cancled today." Goyle added.   
  
"Right, right, I heard from the Gryffindor table out in the hall." Draco said as he scanned the Head Table once again and noticed that Potter and Dumbledore were walking out of the Great Hall, emerged in a conversasion.   
  
"And he says that he's not Dumbledore's favorite boy, "Draco started and smirked. "Goody-too shoes, good for nothing-----" Draco started but was interrupted by an annoying housemate of his.   
  
"Draco! Hello! Draco!" Pansy Parkinson said waving her hand infront of his face. "Snap out of it!"   
  
"Sodd off, Parkinson. I am not in the mood for it." Draco icely replied.   
  
Pansy looked shocked. "Oh, I get it. I'm not good enough for you now?"   
  
Draco muttered, "You never were," and sent her stomping out of the hall, towards the dungeons.   
  
"Malfoy," Crabbed began again, "what are we going to do after lunch?"   
  
Draco sighed, he felt like he was a babysitter for 2 minature blue whales.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dumbledore motioned for Harry to come with him. 'Great, something accosited with Voldemort has happened,' Harry thought to himself as he got up from the Gryffindor Table and started to walk towards the Head Table, only to have to change direction and head out of the Great Hall.   
  
When they were out of the Great Hall, Dumbledore began to talk.   
  
"Harry, I know we thought that we were finshed last year. Well, turns out that he had a different idea. He's back and Death Eaters are going to him. The-----"   
  
"Even the ones in Akabazan?" Harry interrupted the old headmaster.   
  
"Unfortunatly so, Harry. Appartently he some how got into contact with the demeters and they have, most unfortunatly, joined with him. Now, this is going to be one very rough and bumpy year ahead of us. I want you to practice your magic at every possible moment. I recommend that you get the help and support of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger.   
  
"Harry, there is something else that I called you out here for. I spoke with Professor Snape last night, and he's concerned about Mr. Malfoy."   
  
"M--Malfoy? What am I supposed to do about him," Harry demanded of the headmaster.   
  
"Harry, calm down. Profesor Snape, believes that there is some hope on concinvincing Mr. Malfoy to join our side. T---"   
  
"You mean that he hasn't joined them already? This is very shocking. Is he sure about Malfoy?"   
  
"He's for sure, Harry. Young Mr. Malfoy has not joined the rest of his family in the service of Voldermort. And, I hope that you can help him stay that way. I know that you and Mr. Malfoy do not get along all that well, Harry, but we need all the help that we can get.   
  
"I want you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger to at least try to be civil to Mr. Malfoy. Trust me, Harry, the last thing we need right now is to have a Death Eater at Hogwarts, reporting to him and telling him what we are doing."   
  
Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Are you going to speak with him? Like, warn him and feed him some made up vison of him going to the Death Eaters and then being stabbed in the back?"   
  
Dumbledore eyed Harry, "I will speak to him, but I will not take up that suggestion, though it wasn't a bad try. Now, go on back to your table and do try to keep the Gryffindor House under control. They are a wild bunch, you know." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.   
  
With that, the headmaster and the young boy seperated ways and went to their own, respective, tables.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Draco smirked as Potter and Dumbledore came back into the hall. "Probably telling Potter the best way to win the cup this year," he muttered to himself.   
  
Draco sighed as he thought of what the letter said. "Crabbe, Goyle...You tell the Professors that I am ill and will be in my dormatory and do not need to be disturbed."   
  
Crabbe and Goyle grunnted in understanding, as Draco Malfoy left the table and headed back to the dungeons as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Draco Malfoy looked at the time, "I couldn't have been asleep that long...Oh well," he said to himself, looking around his dark dormatory, his fellow housemates already asleep.   
  
Draco unfolded the letter that he had recieved at breakfast and began to read.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please rate and review! Even an 'I read this part' would do me good! :D


	3. The Letter

~Nothing is ever as it seems

~Nothing is ever as it seems....Chap 3~   
  
  
  
Draco slowly woke up, his surrondings coming back into focus. He slowly looked at his bedside, to see that he had slept not the entire day, but had also found out that he was the only one awake. Well, how many other folks to do you know that are up around 2 and on a school night?   
  
He also found that the letter was on the table as well, and grabbed it, hoping that it was all just a dream and this was something that an owl left for him (it was common knowlodge that Draco was a sound sleeper and would hex the first thing that he saw if woken up before he wanted to) while he was asleep. He re-read the letter, once again.   
  
  
  
_  
  
Dear Draco,   
  
  
This letter is not one of the usuals, its more like one of your Father's usuals. Now, read this and read this good.   
  
They are getting ready to put 'Plan' into action soon. Sooner then both of our likings. I wish that they would slow it down, for the faster they do, the more chances of it blowing up in all of our faces, literally.   
  
Also, your Father's 'friends' have been popping in and out of the Manor like they were mad. Nearly every time I turn around, either somebody just left or somebody just appeared. It is quite nerve racking. The others have taken it to, well basically, move in.   
  
They are also planning the time that you join them, under their Master. Now, let me tell you right now, though you probably already know, you Father wants nothing more then you to join him. To show that you are a worthy heir of his, and to prove that he raised you according to his standards.   
  
Right now, I believe that there is not a single doubt in his mind that you will refuse to join him, unlike some otheres. They have also been planning, a plan that involves you not joining. I haven't gotten the full details of it, but it boils down to your death. They fear that if you do not join, that you will turn in all of the names that you know to the Minstery, and that is one of the last things that they want on their mind right now. They have also began to list substiutes that would fill your place in 'Plan' if you refuse. Right now, they are debating over Zabini and Parkinson, though, I have a feeling that they would prefer that you did and save them the trouble.   
  
Now, if you're not for certian, talk to Severus, if he hasn't already left. I believe that you two share some sort of a bond, use that and use him as a wall. And if you need to, ask for his advice. Salazar knows how much he's glad to be in charge. If he has left, I urge you to write it down and then answer yourself. Now, use this as a last resort, for I'm sure that this will cause an uproar. If neither one of the two helps, go to Dumbledore. Though, if you do go, your decision is already made, and I'm sure that he'll offer you some sort of protection.   
  
Also, do not trust your fellow housemates. Not any more. There has been rumors about them, that lead us to believe that they are spies. Do not change your attitude towards them, just do not confide in them, and act normal.   
  
I also urge you to not reply to this immediently. To think about it for a few days, so that you can clear your head. For once your decison is made, Draco, you life course has been set. You must stick to your decision at all costs, do not let anyone convince you other wise nor make the decision for you. It is you, and only you, that should and will make it.   
  
Now, on a happier note, how is Hogwarts? I'm sure that you love the fact that you're Head Boy. Your Father and I are very, very, proud that you beat Potter, and the fact that you are the most powerful wizard in your year, as a matter of fact. Keep me updated, Draco, and I await your owl in a few days time.   
  
  
Love always,   
  
Mummy   
  
_  
  
  
Draco weakily smiled, looking back at her signature, slightly turning red. For, not very few 17 year olds called their Mother, Mummy, while he still did. She still did not miss a thing, not even with Professor Snape. In his past years, he had always thought that Mummy had told him to watch out for him, well, turns out that she hadn't. "You still don't miss a thing, Mummy," he said, shaking his head.   
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, he hadn't even changed out of his robes, and sighed. "I'm something, aren't I? With a concerned Mum, and a 'I-don't-give-a-damn' Father, you'd wonder how I am," Draco said, and smirked. He still looked like Lucius, but he reckoned that he would look more likd Narcissa before he turned 20.   
  
His gaze shifted back to the letter, "So you were right, Mummy. I do have your handwriting," he said, realizing for the first time that he had the same small and deicate handwriting style as his Mother did.   
  
A loud, 'BANG', sounded and he immediently pocketed the letter and grabbed his wand. His cold grey eyes, that looked like they were warming up a few mintues ago, darted around the room, searching for its source. He would've bet 10 galleons that it echoed all through out the dungeons and the entire Slytherin dormatories.   
  
After a few tense moments he sat layed down on his bed, only to hear it again, but this time, he could've sworn that it was in the Common Room and echoed all across the castle. It was only a matter of time till the Professors came down to see what it was.   
  
He was quiet and did not hear any voices or footsteps in the common room. Cursing inwardly he left his dormatory and went up to the Commom Room to see a tall figure, wearing a black cloak.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Harry Potter was sleeping and dreaming, but it was not a pleasent dream, in fact it was far from it.   
  
  
_  
  
Harry looked around, "Am I still on the Hogw--", he was interrupted as he saw Malfoy running towards a forest, followed by many witches and wizards in black cloaks and masks.   
  
Harry watched, then followed, he got nearer to the group and saw that they were Death Eaters, and had their wands out. His eyes darted to Malfoy, who looked not quite himself, like fear was emitting from him.   
  
"Malfoy," Harry cried out as Malfoy slipped, fell, and was surronded by the Death Eaters in seconds. Harry pushed his way through the pack of them and looked at Malfoy. This was *not* the Malfoy that he knew. This was somebody that had bruises and gashes all over him, that only looked like him.   
  
One by one, the Death Eaters kicked him, until there was one left. "C'mon, Severus, its fun. You should have a go," said one, that Harry thought sounded like Wormtail.   
  
"I'd rather not, that boy is my pupil," replied Severus, leaving Harry stunned.   
  
"Well, maybe Master can change your mind then," said another Death Eater.   
  
_  
  
  
Harry woke up, sitting up and sweat dripping down his face. He rubbed his scar, as it was slightly stinging. "Maybe....who was that," Harry said, talking into the darkness.


	4. Visions and Destiny

Nothing is Ever as it seems

Title: Nothing Is Ever What It Seems

Rating: PG-13

Author: Jessica C. MalfoyJessicaCMalfoy@aol.com

Category: Future Books

Main Character: Draco Malfoy

Summary: Draco is visited by a strange wizard, Snape is still missing; Harry gets a glimpse of what destiny had originally planned for him, and both Draco and Harry fall asleep in Potions…..

Draco looked at the figure. "Who are you?" The figure gave a little chuckle, "Tell me who you are! I'll go get Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore wouldn't even dare to even throw a simple cheering charm at me, nevertheless, try to hurt me. Now, young, Mr. Malfoy, come with me."

"You really have lost it if you think I'm going to go with you. It is not my style to go easily with a black cloaked, hooded, wizard, or I hope you're a wizard with that voice you got. And may I add that you woke me up, which I highly dislike, and will severely injure you later for.

The figure did not seem very amused, at Draco's remark."Mr. Malfoy, you will come with me. If you don't you will still come with me, but no, what's the word….but not knowingly."

Draco calmly, well more like, made a dramatic fall into a chair, like a person who is tired would after a long day at the workplace.

'Cloaked', made a growl-like noise. "Mr. Malfoy-----"

"What is going on in here," a rough, deep, voice inquired by the entrance of the Common Room.

"You know, the usual. Black cloaked wizard appears, wakes me up, and then demands that I go with him. Nothing out of the ordinary here."

The source of the voice stepped into the Common Room and into the light of the fire, whose features stuck out like a large hooked nose, which was part of the face. He strode over to Draco and gave him a searching look.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are the only one in here, and that remark was nowhere near amusing."

"Well, I thought it was amusing. I now know what to get you for Christmas, then, don't I? A good sense of humor."

"Now, what do you mean a cloaked wizard was in here?"

"You mean that you didn't see him? He was just in here, demanding that I'll go with him."

"You were the only one that I saw, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked around, the mysterious figure had either left or vanished. "I----I swear he was here….."

"And may I ask, why are you in here?"

"I heard a noise."

"Well, young Mr. Malfoy, I can say that you assumed that you could play the hero and stop what ever it was?"

"Well, I am a Malfoy, after all."

"Mr. Malfoy, if there was such a being in here, and in this very room, why did it leave you here?"

"It saw you?"

"Exactly, now who fears me?"

"The other houses?"

"That would want….you."  
  


"A sick minded member of the other houses."

"Mr. Malfoy, this isn't a laughing matter."

"No, it isn't, for it woke me up."

Snape sighed and looked at Draco, who even under these circumstances, was able to pull off some sarcastic remarks. 

"Mr. Malfoy, are you sure that you heard a noise in here?"

"I saw the thing."

"Well, next time, you should look before you leap."

"What?"

"Enough, Mr. Malfoy. Now, get to bed, now."

"Well, aren't you just the brightest ray of sunshine…."

"NOW!"

Draco looked at the head of his house, shock spread across his face and got up and walked to the staircase that led down to the boys dormitories. He turned around, "Pro---", he began, to see that he was, once again, alone in the Common Room.

"Professor? Professor Snape? Where are you?" He called out,hearing his voice return to him as it bounced around the empty Slytherin Common Room. He looked over to the fire, and his usual chair, which was empty. The fire, was dying, unnaturally fast, and an eerie silence fell over as it died. After it died, it was as quiet as if time, itself, had stopped in awe and wonder.

Draco stood there for a few minutes, straining his ears to hear footsteps echoing around the dungeon, but heard none. A book fell, a large, heavy and ancient spell book to be precise, shattering the silence, and causing Draco to flee.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement, once again. Professor Snape was absent, Draco was sitting at his seat in a daze, and probably also due to lack of sleep. He was supposed to talk to Snape, but Snape wasn't here; he could talk to Dumbledore, but then, his decision would have been made the minute he stepped into the office.

For some strange reason, the Slytherin girls hissed at him when they looked his way, which was odd of them. He was highly popular with them, although, he didn't date with them, only harmless flirting, or that's what he called it.His other housemates hardly talked to him, other then telling him a 'Fool-proof' plan on how to get rid of Potter, all of which, Draco found something that Potter would find and blow the entire plan out of the water. Crabbe and Goyle, well, they were too busy eating, that chances were that they'd probably wouldn't even notice if a Veela came over and sat next to them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter groggily slumped into the Gryffindor Common Room, and found that not only had he over slept this morning, that he was also the last one to leave the Common Room for breakfast, except for one person, which he had just now noticed. Standing in front of the fireplace, his eyes reflecting in his half moon spectacles, twinkling.

"Headmaster, what are you doing in here?"

"You should know the answer to that, Mr. Potter."

"Er-----You pay wake-up calls to all of the over sleepers? Which, may I add, this is only the first time this week for me, a new record." 

"As delightful as that suggestion sounds, I must say that I'm here for…other reasons. I am here on serious matters and serious matters only, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "What? Wait, I know. Voldermort has repented his evil ways and locked himself in Padfoot's empty Akabazan cell? Or maybe, he and Malfoy ran off together last night and eloped?"

"No, Harry, neither one of those are correct, though, I can't blame you for trying, except for that last remark. You do need to show the other students in your year more respect then that, even when they're members of the house that is rival to yours. Now, the news…Death Eater activities have sky rocketed, drastically. The spies all left last night and I've already gotten a W.W.I.D."

Harry's, still sleepy, brain woke up with a start. W.W.I.D., Wizards and Witches In Distress, and the things clicked.

"Now, this had lead me to believe that that they will be scouting Hogwarts for new recruits. Everything is pointing towards it."

Harry sank down onto a couch and banged his fist against a table. "Damn those bloody Slytherins, damn them!" 

"Harry, not all Slytherins are bad."

"Headmaster, their entire bloody house is evil! That's what they get known for! They're snakes! Snakes equals evil!"

"Not all of them are like that, Harry. Even those who you loathe must have some goodness in their heart."

"Snape and Malfoy, don't have a heart for goodness. They're one of the evilest, right up there with Voldermort."

"Harry, you know that, that is not true. They have as much evil in them as much as you have in yourself. Only, they let theirs live, wear them on their sleeve."

Harry paused, his brain rolling, 'Ah now, remember, the sorting had **wanted** to put you in **Slytherin**. You could've been successful there, more then in Gryffindor. You could've been more powerful as well.', the voice in his head reminded him.

"Are you saying that I should have been put in Slytherin? After all that I've done, all of the times that I nearly got my ass knocked off of this planet and onto the great beyond, that I should've been in that house! Is that what you're saying, Headmaster! For, to me, it sure sounds like it!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, the twinkle in his eye had disappeared either seconds ago, or when they first started talking. He reached into his robes and pulled out an emerald transparent ball.

"Harry, take this. See what destiny had originally planned," Dumbledore stated and toss the ball towards Harry, who caught it in an instant, and then…green light emitted from the ball and covered the entire room in green and in darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry looked around, he wasn't in the Common Room anymore. He was in a dark and damp place, with the smell of old dirty socks. He looked around, and saw the torches coming forth from the darkness, and lighting up the place a little bit. From what he could tell, he was in a dungeon, it could've been Snape's dungeon, for all he knew, it could be Malfoy's dungeon, but he didn't know. 

Eventually, it was light enough, for him to tell that he was in Snape's dungeon. He heard his voice down the corridor, coming towards him. "Okay, let me get this straight, Draco. The mudblood actually **killed** herself?"

Malfoy's not-so-cold drawl replied, "Yes, Harry. How many times do I have to say it? She managed up a noose, she slit her wrists, and then, she simply hung herself."

"Is that even possible?"

"Of course, it is Harry. Would this face like to you, when I had absolute nothing to gain out of it?" 

"You've got a point there, is that…Yeah, there's Snape."  
  


"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that my two prize pupils were up to no good."

"Oh **never**, Professor. We get the day off in celebrating of the mudblood's death," Harry heard himself reply to Snape, and his own stomach dropped.

"Besides, how could we do something **terrible** on our favorite Professor's birthday? Now, you're 110 this year or 111?" Draco said to the Head of the Slytherin House.

"No, its 220, this year Draco. He only **acts** 115," Harry said to both Draco and Snape.

"I'm only 35 this year, boys. Now, I best leave. I trust that you two won't get into any trouble, now."

The scene faded out, and he saw himself, only a weak 11 year old, standing in line for the sorting.

"Potter, Harry!" McGongall cried out, from looked at her scroll. The students whispered to another.

"**The** Harry Potter?"

"That's what I heard…"

He saw himself, walk up to the stool, put the hat on and sit down on the stool. After only 30-45 seconds, the hat shouted out, "SYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall was dead quiet, as the boy-who-lived walked over to the Slytherin table. Who would have thought? The hero, Harry Potter, for crying out loud! Sorted into You-Know-Who's very own house! What an absurd idea! Was this some sort of sick and twisted joke? 

The younger Harry sat down, next to Malfoy, who didn't look surprised at all that Harry Potter was put in Slytherin.

"I told you Potter. This is the greatest house."

"You better be right, Malfoy, you'd better be right."

At the staff table, Dumbledore and Snape were exchanging looks of, 'How-did-this-happen?'. 

McGongall proceeded with the other students, who all got their same houses that they did in the other time.

The entire Gryffindor table was staring at the Slytherins; shock and disbelief on their faces. 

"This is an outrage," yelled one of the Weasley twins.

"The Boy-Who-Lived can not be in the same house that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came from!" The other twin added. 

Marcus Flint stood up from the Slytherin table, as if meeting the challenge the twins presented to him. "This proves that his is power---", he stopped, seeing that Snape was standing up, then he sat down.

"Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter has been sorted into Slytherin, **my** house, and he shall **not** be removed from it."

Malfoy nudged Harry, "You see! I told you Snape is the best!"

McGongall's face was expressionless, and Dumbledore's eyes didn't seem to twinkle as much.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco dragged himself to his last class, Potions. At least it was in the dungeons and he didn't have to walk all across the school to put away his book bag, which was not, heavy, even with weightless charms on almost all of his books.

"Now, hurry up, all of you!" McGongall yelled down the corridor, as the Gryffindors ran down the corridor to get to class on time. The Slytherins were sitting down, all in their usual spots, except for Malfoy, who was sitting behind Snape's desk. His head rested in his arms, like he had fallen asleep.

"Now, class, the headmaster and I agree that it is especially important that you all, since the N.E.W.T.s are at the end of this year, and yes, Misters Weasley and Potter, Potions will be part of it."

Ron and Harry looked at one another and sighed. 

"One year, just one year, I don't want to take Snape's damn end-of-year test," muttered Ron.

"I know what you mean by that," Harry added.

"Oh you two, Snape's tests aren't all that hard, really. All you have to do is study."

"Hermione! That's all that you ever do! Study, study, study," Ron said to Hermione.

McGongall, not pleased that her own house was ignoring her loudly cleared her throat and continued.

"Now, Professor Snape had made lesson planes in advance of what you all need to….Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, wake up Mr. Malfoy!"

The Gryffindors were at the edge of their seats, would Malfoy actually lose points in Potions? The mere thought excited them to no end. 

"Take points off of Slytherin," Ron muttered under his breath, hoping that McGongall hadn't heard him.

"Plus a dentition," Harry added.

Hermione shook her head, but probably wanted to see Malfoy lose some points in Potions, for once.

Draco did not move, and this really irritated McGongall to no end."Mr. Malfoy~ Wake up, this instant!"

Draco, still in his sleep-like status, waved his wand, as if he was explaining something.

"I told you, Potter…..Snape is the best…..You know the legend about the Slytherin heir….You hear that? The mudblood committed suicide today. This means that we get a day off…."

Harry's eyes had grown to the size of Dobby's eyes, with shocked and confusion evident in them. 

McGongall's patience ran out. "Draco Salazar Malfoy, I command that you wake up this instant!"

Ron nodded, "That only proves that he's an evil bastard. His entire family is Nutters, that's that I tell you, pure-blood Nutters." 

Draco, however, did not wake, nor did he stir.

Hermione looked slightly worried. "You don't think that something is wrong do you?"

"Its Malfoy. Something is always wrong," Ron answered.

"Harry? What do you think? Harry? Is something wrong?"

Harry didn't respond, only to put his head on the table and to go to sleep.

"What is going on here! Harry James! Draco Salazar," McGongall yelled, trying to wake up both boys.

If only it was that easy…….


End file.
